the_curse_of_caherbanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Monkonshook
Leon Monkonshook is an Easterling and a member of the original crew of the'' Tabaxi Whiskers.'' He is the head of the Hunter's Guild in Caherban and a known member of a sect of the church of Mesmagora. Early Life Leon Monkonshook was born in the east into poverty. Originally his name was Li-yuon but after many years in the West he romanized it to make it easier for Caherbanians to say. His mother was a kidnapped Caherbanian trader and his father a lycan soldier of some prominence. Both his parents died while he was young in conflicts with the Banya region. Leon became a privateer aboard'' The Dragons Breath'' and spent a large amount of his younger years as a warrior aboard the ship. He was free to kill as he pleased and was gifted a moon touched scimitar by his captain. Capture During a privateering excursion,'' The Dragon's Breath'' was sunk in conflict with Caherbanian trading ships. Leon was captured in the conflict. He was taken to the Banyan coast and paraded as an example of the beastlike nature of the Easterlings. One night, a beautiful red-haired woman approached him, offering him freedom in exchange for serving her. She maintained that he could not seek vengeance on the Caherbanian people if she released him. Grudgingly he agreed, unaware that the woman was a demon of some prominence called Navia. She turned his silver chains to gold and allowed him to break free, assuring him that he would hear her call if she needed him. Leon fled to the East, attempting to traverse The Mists to get back to the East. The Mists Leon traversed the mists, but like many others became somewhat stranded within the fog bank. He learned to communicate with the fauna of the mist and picked up a faithful panther companion there. When the mist finally allowed him to return home, he was far less savage than the privateer who left. His people's superstitions made his re-acceptance into the community an impossibility, and many thought he had been turned by the Caherbanian's to spy on them. He was exiled into the Mists and forced to abandon his homeland. For a time he remained in the mists, he lived a simple life that circled around hunting. Over time he longed to be around people and returned to the Banya region, but there he was also an outcast. No one was keen to hire an Easterling/ The Tabaxi Whiskers After many years the lycan finally found work with a young paladin called Whiskers aboard ''The Tabaxi Whiskers. ''At first, their relationship was strictly business and Leon treated it as such. Slowly they actually became good friends and Whiskers enjoyed hearing about the culture of the East. He was somewhat fascinated by Leons transmutations animalistic nature and with time Leon became very comfortable and trusting of Whiskers. Auspex, a later addition to their crew, would often refer to Leon as Whiskers' puppy -much to Leon's dismay. Leon's Death Leon was killed during the Calamity defending Navia. The Great Hunts Leon participated in nearly all of the great hunts of the guardians alongside Whiskers. The night before Alyssia betrayed Tadetha, he was called by Navia to return and fulfill his promise. He spoke with Whiskers, who he had already told about the mysterious woman, and they parted on good terms. He arrived in time to witness the devastation of Tiamat. He did what he could under the direction of Navia to save what people he could. He witnessed Tiamat becoming frozen and shortly after succumbed to his injuries and collapsed. Navian Pact When he awoke after his death in Caherban he was numb. His senses were shellshocked and he was weak, and once again he was face to face with the woman he had made a pact with years before. Only, now he could see what she really was. Navia detailed the sorry details of how their mutual acquaintance Alyssia had brought about this Calamity and how his promise to serve Navia was one for eternity. This led to a very antagonistic relationship between the two, though Navia rarely reciprocates or acknowledges Leon's violent behaviour. Reuniting with Whiskers It took a very long time for Leon and Whiskers to meet again, and neither could believe the other was still alive. Understanding that Whiskers could not be free of his curse until Tiamat was put to bed, Leon set up a guild to seek out warriors just like Whiskers and aid the quest to defeat Alyssia. The Sect of Claws Leon was an early adopter the faith of Mesmagora as it was somewhat similar to the warlike ways of his people. He quickly became the leader of his own congregation, the Sect of Claws, an order of Lycans deployed to erase whole sects of state. Unlike most sects of Mesmagora, the Sect of Claws only accepts adults into its ranks, which goes against the norms of Mesma. The Night of Iron Claws After the Calamity, Easterling forces arose and took what was left of nearby towns and mounted an offensive on Caherban. On a night now known as The Night of Iron Claws, the Sect of Claws used iron traps to capture the fey warriors among the troop and slaughter the rest. Many were captured and brought into slavery under the Lycans if they were not already capable of transformation, many others were used simply to feed the battles effort. The Night of Iron Claws sent great ripples through the Easterling forces, because such transmutation magic was largely unique to their people. The fact such power had fallen into the hands of Caherbanians disturbed them. Apostacy of Mesmagora Due to worship of Mesmagora often leading to violence, terrorism, and kidnap, it was banned from mainstream worship by the scant authorities left in Caherban. For many, this was entirely disregarded, as the command had not been given by the true king of Caherban. The Sect of Claws became an underground and incredibly illegal organisation. One that many still fear to speak of in modern Caherban. Most werewolves in the city are sourced from the Sect of Claws and they are allied with other Mesmagoran Sects such as the Sect of Sword and the Sect of Storms. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Hunter's Guild